villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe)
Surtur is a minor, yet pivotal antagonist in the 2017 live action film, Thor: Ragnarok. He is an immense fire demon and the Lord of Muspelheim, who is prophecied to bring forth the cataclysmic event known as Ragnarök - which will culminate in him destroying Asgard. He is seemingly immortal and immensely powerful. He is played by the film's director, Taika Waititi, while his voice is provided by the famous actor, Clancy Brown, who also played Lex Luthor, Mr. Krabs, Mr. Freeze, Savage Opress, Chris Bradford, The Kurgan, Byron Hadley, and General Wade Eiling. Biography In his search for answers regarding the Infinity Stones, Thor is captured in Muspelheim and brought before Surtur. The Fire Lord taunts Thor and reveals to his captive that his father, Odin, no longer rules Asgard. Furthermore, with Thor's absence he has left the realm open for attacks. Surtur claims that he will soon destroy Asgard when he unites his crown with the Eternal Flame that Odin, after taking it from Surtur millennia ago, locked in the vaults of Asgard. However, Thor escapes his imprisonment and is able to defeat Surtur in battle. In order to prevent Surtur's prophecy from coming true, Thor takes Surtur's crown with him and locks it up in the vaults of Asgard. When Hela invades Asgard and reanimates its fallen soldiers (known as the Berserkers) as her army, Thor realizes that Ragnarok is the only way to stop Hela and that Asgard is not defined by its location but by its people. He then orders his brother Loki to place Surtur's crown in the Eternal Flame, which Loki does. This calls forth Surtur, who immediately starts annihilating Asgard, also killing Hela and the remaining Berserkers in the process. While Thor, Loki, Valkyrie and Hulk can safely evacuate the citizens of Asgard in one of the Grandmaster's giant spaceships, they are forced to watch Ragnarök unfold as Surtur completely destroys their home with fire, leaving only asteroids in its stead. It is unknown what happened to Surtur afterwards following the destruction of Asgard. Gallery ''Thor: Ragnarok'' (Film) Surtur2.png|Surtur attempts to incinerate Thor using his flame sword Thor_is_captured_by_Surtur.jpg|Surtur holds a captive Thor Thor_Ragnarok_86.jpg|Hulk challenges Surtur Суртур_(199999).jpg|Surtur quickly dissolves upon being defeated by Thor who subsequently claimed his crown. Thor: God of Thunder (Video Game) SurturVideoGame.jpg|Surtur's flaming stare SurturVideoGame2.jpg|Surtur in combat mode SurturVideoGame3.jpg|Thor and Surtur clashes Trivia * This is the first live-action adaptation of the comic book villain Fire Lord Surtur. * Surtur is one of the most powerful Marvel Cinematic Universe villains, up there with Ego, Hela, Ultron, Kurse, Thanos, Ronan and Dormammu. * Prior to his cinematic debut, Surtur made his appearance in the non canon video game, Thor: God of Thunder. Navigation pl:Surtur (Marvel Cinematic Universe) Category:Live Action Villains Category:Male Category:Leader Category:Demon Category:Cataclysm Category:Force of Nature Category:Harbingers Category:Monsters Category:Giant Category:Destroyers Category:Marvel Villains Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Mongers Category:Psychopath Category:Sadists Category:Revived Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Brutes Category:One-Man Army Category:Necessary Evil Category:Movie Villains Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Elementals Category:Cosmic Entity Category:Supervillains Category:Fighter Category:Warlords Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Thor Villains Category:Hulk Villains Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Arrogant Category:The Heavy Category:Immortals Category:Death Gods Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Karma Houdini Category:Omnipotents